the warriors: united we stand
by warriors king
Summary: rated for violence and laguage. a team of heroes must form to destroy an great evil starting on earth. its x over and no deleting rating may change in later chap


_The warriors: prologue_

A/n: Hey everybody im back and im not going to let this story to be deleted again. I've been practicing my spelling and grammar so this story wont be deleted and I've amp down on the swears. So here are the new warriors: united we stand

Along time ago there was an evil king. His name was darkra, no one knew where he came from, he just claimed himself king and blew up 20 planets to make sure no one questioned him. But a team of heroes that came from different places, countries, and planets. Joined together to fight darkra and they did. But darkra put a curse on them' that every generation of there family's would have to fight him.

It team took awhile to think of a plan for this curse. Until they finally came up with an idea' there children would be trained in one kind of style jousting, sword fighting, martial arts, etc. and thru every generation. The warriors would fight darkra but by the time of the 1960's the generation some how made a gem to imprison darkra and then thru into the emptiness of space. Hoping it would never reach the hands of any person or anything else.

1989, December, 31 11:40 pm 10 minutes to New Year

In the middle of space a space pirate crew was looking for gold to trade on the space market. One of the space pirates grabbed a small purple gem.

"Hey get back in here there's only 10 minutes to new years" said another space pirate on his head phone. "Okay" said the space pirate as he put the gem in his pocket and drifted back to the space ship.

He walked thru the airlock' took off the oxygen mask and walked into the main control room. Seeing a bunch of other space pirates' some drunk or watching TV. He walked up to the captain and said "captain I found something we can sell on the space market" as he pulled out the gem and held it up to the captain. The captain grabbed the gem from his guard's hand and looked deeply into the gem to inspect if it was a fake. He then grumped then thru it against the wall. "What you had there guard was fake hmm…next time check if it's real!" yelled the captain of the space pirates.

What they didn't notice was the dark smoke rising from the broken gem. As it rose it started to take shape' it then formed into a big dark slimy mass of slime and then turns into a dried up old corpse and stood up. The space pirates saw the dark corpse and pulled out there blasters. And the dark corpse said "w-w-what year is it" as it walked forward. The space pirates were confused and scared not knowing what it was. "What year is it!" said the corpse louder' the captain shook a little and said "1989, December, 31". The corpse stood still and made a devilish grin and said "so 29 years and huh those warriors are such idiots" the space pirates looked at the corpse in confusion.

The corpse looked down at its hands and body and said "it seems 29 years can really drain a guy and my armors gone too". The space pirates didn't take there hands off there blasters "so I guess I'll have to barrow some life energy from all of you" said the corpse as dark aura drifted out of his mouth and said "REAP OF LIFE" and the dark aura blasted out of his mouth and all thru the ship. Soon after the aura went back into the corpse's mouth. As the aura went back into the corpse's mouth its bony structure turned into muscles until it had a full body. And the only thing left of the space pirates were there bones on the floor.

The full body corpse walked to the airlock, tore it off and let tthe air within the ship go out, letting the space pirate's bones drift into space. There was only 10 seconds to new year and every planet was counting it down "10!" said one planet "9!" another said "8!" one more said. As the corpse heard the counting he decided to test and see if his powers still worked, he walked into the empty space not without even breathing, he then raised his right hand and aimed it at a number of planets and counted down with the planets. "5,4,3,2!" and then the corpse made a dark energy ball in his hand and yelled "blast of extinction" and the ball turned into a humongous blast of dark energy and destroyed about 32 planets and half a moon.

the corpse looked at its hand for a bit then then said "Hmm still got it… now just have to find an army, take control of it and find the dame warrior who put me in there, then im back to my plan" then the corpse instently disappeared leaving the destruction it made behind.

End prologue

A/n: im still working on what im putting in here so don't expect the next chapter very soon okay

Ps. please R&R read and reveiw


End file.
